User talk:Lonenut2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 8of5 (Talk) 21:18, 26 May 2009 MA copy In reply to your email, which read as follows: "I got the message that you had deleted the article Nyota Uhura (alternate reality) that I had brought over from Memory Alpha. Yes, I simply copied & pasted the article, but I felt it would be a good idea simply as a "place holder" for when and/or if the character is featured in any print fiction, at which time it would obviously be expanded..." It is Memory Beta policy not to plagiarise, to quote the Style page: "While researching using other sites is encouraged for completeness, plagiarism is forbidden." There are a number of reasons; legally there is some sort of copyright issue. More importantly it does not best serve the integrity of the database, MB is written from a different and all together more inclusive (in-universe) point of view than MA, that changes how articles need to be written. There are also issues of formatting and style not always matching up between the two database's articles. And it is important the article histories reflect the work of the contributors, simply coping an article which as possibly been worked on by numerous individuals on MA hides the source of edits and information. If you want to create place holders I would recommend you write your on articles, with space for expansion by other MB contributors. Also, it is preferable to keep communications on-site, allowing other members of the community to jump in if they have anything to add (or could have provided an explanation ahead of my happening to be online) and keeping everything open and public. --8of5 23:13, 28 May 2009 (UTC) removing red links Hello, please do not remove wikilinks, if the article has not been written yet they will display as red; this is not a problem, it is an indication to editors that work needs to be done still, and once the pages have been created a network of links will already exist. Removing red links is in no way helpful to the database. --8of5 18:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC)